cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Root Pack
|image1= MoetatoIcon.png|Phase 1 WeepyIcon.png|Phase 2 PsycarrotIcon.png|Phase 3 |phases=3 |forms=1 |location=Inkwell Isle One |hitpoints=450/360/400 (Moe Tato) 400/425 (Weepy) 450/475/475 (Psycarrot) |moveset = Playin' Dirty (Moe Tato) Squall Stream (Weepy) Homing Carrockets (Psycarrot) Beta-Carobeams (Psycarrot) |parry=Worms (Moe Tato) Tears (Weepy) |gender = Male (all) |level = Botanic Panic! |role = Vegetables |designers = }}The Root Pack are one of the first bosses fought in Cuphead. They are the simplest bosses in the game to fight and are usually the first boss the player will fight in Inkwell Isle One. Description Appearance Moe Tato is a large potato, Weepy is an onion with a rather large purple nose, and Psycarrot is a large carrot with forehead creases that hide his third eye. Personality Moe Tato's personality is unknown overall but seems to like stuffing dirt and worms into his mouth, based on his only attack. Based on his facial expressions, he could be grumpy at all times. Weepy can be very sad and socially awkward and seems to have pantophobia (the fear of everything). Psycarrot is very skilled in psychic abilities, as proven by one of his two attacks, and seems to be very maniacal and crazy. When he pops out of the ground, he makes a boasting gesture at the players, suggesting that he is a show-off. He is also the presumed leader of the group. Battle Phase 1: Moe Tato = Before the battle, Moe Tato will burst out of the ground. *'Playin' Dirty' - Moe Tato will fire three dirtballs, and then a knotted worm that the player can parry. Moe Tato will spit out his projectiles faster every round of his attack, eventually slowing them back to the starting pace. In Simple mode, he just shoots two dirtballs, then a knotted worm. His projectiles are slower, and they're fired at a slower rate. In Expert mode, he will start attacking when the battle starts, the projectiles are fired at a faster rate and move much faster. When defeated, he is shown to be heavily bruised, rubbing his cheeks and retreats underground. Hitpoints = 450/360/400 It is recommended that the player get all three parries during this round, as it is harder to parry the tears from Weepy during the second phase. |-| Phase 2: Weepy = After defeating Moe Tato, Weepy, a giant onion, will then pop out of the ground in the middle of the stage. *'Squall Stream' - After looking around fearfully, he starts to cry, with his tears coming down at different intervals. All the player has to do is dodge the tears by moving left and right. There may also be pink tears that can be parried. In Simple mode, Weepy is skipped after defeating Moe Tato, you'll move on to Psycarrot. In Expert mode, the tears drop quicker and there will be more falling down each time he cries. When defeated, he will be shown to have some of his layers peeled off as he cries, rubbing his cheeks and sinks into the ground. Hitpoints = 400/425 |-| Phase 3: Psycarrot = Psycarrot is the final mini-boss/main boss of the Root Pack. He will appear in the background, and has two attacks: *'Homing Carrockets' - He will summon carrots from the background that will home-in on the player, and the player can destroy them with only four hits. In Simple mode, there will be less homing carrots. They'll be slower, worse at homing, and have a longer delay for them to start homing. In Expert mode, there will be more homing carrots. They'll be faster, and have a smaller delay to start homing. Hitpoints = 4/4/4 *'Beta-Carobeams' - He opens his third eye, which he uses to fire five yellow ring-lasers at the player's location three times before stopping. In Simple mode, the laser will be slower, only have two shots per cycle, and has a longer delay between each shot. In Expert mode, his laser attack will reduce to two shots per cycle, but with increased speed. After taking enough damage, he will pull on his top leaves in defeat, seemingly mad at himself while bawling and screaming. Hitpoints = 450/475/475 Sounds Walkthrough Gallery Potato.png|''Moe Tato'' File:Worm.png|''Worm'' Weepy.png|''Weepy'' Carrot.png|''Psycarrot'' BettyBase.png|''Betty Beet(Unused)'' Radish-sprite.png|''Radish(Unused)'' root_pack_map_sprite.png|Overworld Sprite Death.gif|psycarrot being defeated unused_attack_root_pack.png|''An unused attack'' bg_bp_large-sheet0.png|Background|link=cuphead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Root_Pack Trivia *In development, a beet named 'Betty Beet' is in the picture. There are some prototypes of what she would have looked like. One of her prototypes included legs, thus, she could have been the first gang member to have legs. Another one had her eyes and nose on the stem and her lips on her body. The third (and final) one is where she and her 'Beet Babies' would have appeared. This would have made her the first boss who had children, the second would be Wally Warbles. The creators said: "She didn't make the cut for the garden bosses." The first concept had her on the right while the third had her on the left. If we had Betty in the games current state, she would have probably been on the left. *'Radish' is a miniboss that is considered as a minion in the game's code. He has a full set of animation sprite and he would come out after Weepy being bashful when appearing, which is unused so this event will never happen. If Radish is still in the picture, he would jump out with an angry expression after bashful Weepy exited the battlefield. It will start to spin around shortly after and chase the players around like Sally's parasol, the player has to jump over him to dodge. Consider his size, he would probably not fight alone and pair up with Psycarrot or Betty Beet if she is still in the picture. Hitpoints = 250 *In the 2017 demo, Psycarrot did not appear. *As the name obviously implies, the Root Pack are a group of root vegetables that grow in the ground. It's possible that they also represent the beginning of the quest for the main heroes. *Weepy's crying attack is a reference to how onions, when cut, release chemicals that irritate eyes. Likewise, Psycarrot's third eye, while being a reference to psychic powers and spirituality/mysticism in general, is a reference to the false fact that carrots are good for eyesight due to their high beta-carotene. Their game over screen lines further supports this. *This is the only boss fight where the final phase is fought in Simple Difficulty. *In the game's good ending, none of the Root Pack members is shown. *The background music is slightly different from the original soundtrack version (though there are exceptions). The same thing applies to other songs in the soundtrack. The developers said they recorded multiple version of the solo in each track so each time a boss is fought, the track will be slightly different. In this case, in-game version has a saxophone solo first then a vibraphone solo, and the original soundtrack has a vibraphone solo first then a saxophone solo. *The music for this boss is one of the few tracks to come to a slow stop rather than ending with a bang. *There is a visual glitch where after defeating Weepy, his non-damaging streams of tears will remain and continue to flow on-screen. *The Root Pack, the Phantom Express, and King Dice are the only boss battles with a group of bosses rather than one main boss. * The Root Pack's old theme was Clip Joint Calamity as it was shown in the 2016 demo. *Chauncey Chatenay's eyes will flash blue when getting hit while he's using his 3rd eye attack. Inspirations and similarities *The trio's name is a reference to the Rat Pack, a 1950's group of entertainers, founded by famed noir actor Humphrey Bogart, comprising Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., Peter Lawford, and Joey Bishop. *Their appearances may have been inspired by the Three Stooges, being the "Moe", "Curly", and "Larry" of the trio respectively. *In the background of this fight, there is a bag labeled "ACME GROW" which is a reference to Looney Tunes and Merry Melodies, specifically the Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner cartoons. It could also be what gave the Root Pack their powers. *The Root Pack may have been inspired by other anthropomorphic vegetables from cartoons such as The Tears of an Onion (1938) and The Fresh Vegetable Mystery (1939). *The unused voice recording for Psycarrot seems to be a reference to the horror movie JAWS. Unused Content ru:Банда корнеплодов Category:Bosses Category:Root Pack Category:Inkwell Isle 1 bosses Category:Inkwell Isle 1 Category:Group boss